Nothing, Nobody
by Akira Zoldyck
Summary: "Katakan padaku, Misaki-ku. Katakan, apa aku bagimu? Katakan, siapa aku bagimu?" / "Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku. Dan kau juga bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. You're nothing to me. And you're nobody to me." / Ketika perjodohan menghancurkan semuanya, Fushimi tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. SaruMi. RnR?


"K" belongs to GoRa & GoHands

cover belongs to its owner

**Nothing, Nobody **written by Akira Zoldyck

warning: AU, gore, shou-ai, OoC maybe, DLDR

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Telah dikenal baik di setiap penjuru Universitas Shizume, seorang pemuda dengan kejeniusannya di bidang sastra. Dengan paras yang tampan dan kacamata berbingkai warna hitam yang menambah kesan plus di kalangan gadis-gadis, Fushimi Saruhiko menarik banyak perhatian banyak orang melalui novelnya yang laku di pasaran. Mahasiswa jurusan sastra jepang tersebut memiliki iris berwarna _azure_. Rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan tidak sedikit pun memberi nilai minus akan penampilannya. Ditambah postur tubuh tinggi dan tak begitu kurus layaknya model, sempurnalah pemuda yang masih berumur sembilan belas tahun tersebut.

Di lain sisi, ada seorang pemuda yang berada di jurusan seni. Bernama Yata Misaki, pemuda dengan umur yang sama dengan Fushimi. Surai cokelat kemerahannya tertutup hampir semuanya dengan topi rajut berwarna hitam dan sebuah _headphone_ tak pernah absen bergelantungan di lehernya. Sambil membuat banyak karya lukisan di dinding-dinding perkotaan, Yata sering berkeliling menggunakan papan seluncurnya. Berbeda dengan Fushimi yang sering dikelilingi banyak gadis, pemuda dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ ini jarang terlihat bersama gadis-gadis walau parasnya tak kalah tampan dengan sang _novelist_. Sifat yang tak seramah Fushimi itulah yang membuatnya tak dikelilingi banyak gadis.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat seorang Fushimi Saruhiko dan Yata Misaki berada di dalam satu jalan. Keduanya sama-sama sering datang ke sebuah bar di Kota Shizume selepas dari kampus. Pemilik bar sampai hapal jam berapa saja mereka akan datang.

"Kusanagi-_san_, segelas _bourbon_ tolong." Setelah menyandarkan papan seluncur kesayangannya ke kaki meja, Yata mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kosong di sebelah sang _novelist_.

Fushimi menoleh dan menarik ujung bibirnya ke pinggir. "Hai, Misaki. Tumben datang lebih cepat dari biasanya." Godanya sambil sesekali menyesap apa yang berada di gelas.

Dipanggil dengan nama yang terlalu _feminine_ membuat tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Yata. "Diam, Saru. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"_Hidoi_. Ayolah, Misaki. Tidak biasanya kau begitu," Fushimi masih tidak menyerah menggoda sahabat, tidak, kekasihnya tersebut. Ya, Yata Misaki adalah kekasih tercinta Fushimi. Mungkin orang-orang awam di luar sana menanggapi dengan negatif hubungan mereka. Tapi, ayolah. Sudah ada negara yang melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Jadi, anggap saja itu bukan hal tabu lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, Saru. Aku sedang tidak minat," sahut Yata cepat.

"_Hai_', silakan menikmati pesananmu, Yata-_chan_." Suara sang _bartender_ menghentikan pertengkaran kecil yang memang selalu terjadi setiap mereka datang ke bar. Kusanagi Izumo meletakkan segelas bir yang dipesan Yata ke atas meja.

"Apa masalahmu, Misaki?" Tanya Fushimi sesaat setelah Yata menyesap _bourbon -_nya.

Akhirnya, si pelukis memilih untuk buka mulut. "Polisi yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Scepter 4 itu melarangku melukis di dinding perkotaan lagi. Sialan. Apa masalah mereka? Toh dengan lukisanku dinding-dinding itu menjadi lebih berseni." Jawabnya diselingi dengan desisan.

Mendengar jawaban Yata, Fushimi menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. Usahanya pun berhasil. Ia menatap sang kekasih. "Ayolah, Misaki. Kau masih bisa melukis di media lain. Kanvas misalnya?"

Yata Misaki memilih untuk diam dan terus meneguk _bourbon-_nya hingga Fushimi Saruhiko gemas dibuatnya. Ia berniat melepas topi rajut kesayangan Yata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun, niatnya ia urungkan sesaat setelah bunyi deringan ponsel memenuhi ruangan

Setelah menghabiskan sampai tegukan terakhir, mereka membayar pesanan masing-masing ke _bartender_ dengan tampang yang lumayan tersebut.

Sepasang mata dibalik lensa kacamatanya itu menyipit, melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Kusanagi tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Terima kasih. Datang lagi di lain waktu."

Yata meraih papan seluncurnya dan keluar bar mendahului Fushimi. Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan itu balas tersenyum ke Kusanagi dan melambaikan tangannya. "Tentu saja."

Kusanagi tidak tahu, apakah lain waktu yang ia maksud itu ada.

* * *

Langit di atas sana berwarna kelabu, menandakan kalau sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Semilir angin yang menggelitik tulang menerpa apapun yang ditemuinya, termasuk wajah rupawan sang pelukis. Ia duduk termangu, menatap kosong air mancur taman yang bergemericik di depan melalui iris _hazel_-nya. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang _novelist_ mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa gerangan Yata Misaki yang biasa mengajak adu mulut dengannya tiba-tiba jadi tenang dan sering melamun?

"Misaki," panggil Fushimi seraya mencolek pipi Yata, iseng.

"Apa?" Sahutnya enggan tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari air mancur, walaupun sebenarnya bukan di air mancurlah pandangannya berfokus. Tangan kiri yang terdapat arloji hitam melingkar di pergelangannya, digunakan untuk bertopang dagu.

Fushimi mendengus. Disandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi taman yang mereka duduki sekarang. Diliriknya sang kekasih melalui ekor mata. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Misaki?"

"Hn," jawab Yata ambigu.

"Cukup, Misaki. Cepat katakan apa masalahmu. Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan semata-mata hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini," tukas Fushimi kesal.

Yata menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Ia menatap Fushimi untuk beberapa detik, menyapu setiap lekuk wajah tampan Fushimi sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Ayahku pulang."

Jawaban dua kata Yata yang menggantung tersebut menambah penasaran sang _novelist_. "Lantas apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," jawab Yata dengan suara berat. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, membuat Fushimi menunggu. "Aku dijodohkan dengan wanita teman ayahku. Jika tidak, perusahaan ayahku bisa bangkrut."

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat Fushimi mencerna kalimat Yata. Dijodohkan? Wanita? "Hah? Apa?"

"Aku dipaksa untuk menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui wujudnya. Pernikahan kami akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat," lanjut Yata. Suaranya semakin berat di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuatnya untuk menarik napas yang dalam berkali-kali.

"Jadi, kita harus berpisah?" Simpul Fushimi tertahan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Yata tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia memilih untuk kembali bungkam. _Sepertinya sudah cukup_.

Gerakan Fushimi yang tiba-tiba membuat Yata menaikkan kepalanya. Pemuda rupawan dengan iris _azure_-nya yang meredup itu berdiri, berjalan ke depan. Ia berada tak terlalu jauh dari bangku yang didudukinya tadi, berdiri membelakangi Yata.

"Dan Saru," panggil Yata. Fushimi tak bergeming. "Sudah cukup sampai di sini hubungan kita. Kuharap kau mengerti." Lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Fushimi.

"_Ne_."

Suara Fushimi menghentikan pemuda yang dilehernya bergelantung _headphone_. "Katakan padaku, Misaki-**ku**." Lanjutnya sembari menekankan kata 'ku' di kalimatnya. "Katakan, apa aku bagimu? Katakan, siapa aku bagimu?"

_Hazel_ bertemu _azure_. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, enggan untuk lepas layaknya dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan. Pemuda yang berambut cokelat kemerahan mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku." Yata menjawab mantap, dapat diketahui dari tatapan seriusnya. "Dan kau juga bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. _You're nothing to me. And you're nobody to me._"

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _mantan_ kekasih Fushimi berlalu meninggalkan Fushimi termenung.

Fushimi Saruhiko sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Yata Misaki. Sang _novelist_ menengadah, menatap langit yang makin kelabu. Sedikit demi sedikit, tetes-tetes air hujan turun menghujani permukaan bumi dan juga membasahi Fushimi yang masih berdiri di taman.

Tetesan hujan turun semakin menggila. Orang-orang yang berada di taman sudah pergi mencari tempat berteduh, meninggalkan Fushimi berdiri sendirian. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mulutnya bungkam. Sepasang _azure_ yang dulunya berwarna cerah tersebut meredup di balik kacamatanya. Rambut dan pakaiannya sudah sepenuhnya basah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia berbalik. Gerakannya membuat poni yang cukup panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang bila dilihat dari dekat seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Fushimi.

_"You're nothing to me._

_And you're nobody to me."_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Requested by my beloved monkey and kakanda, Fanny MeganeAzure on twittah /?

_Fic_ ini terdiri dari _twoshots_ saja. Tunggu hingga saya selesai membenahi _chapter_ kedua. _Hope you like it, KAKANDA MUACH. _/wey

Saaaa, silakan melakukan ritual RnR! Terima kasih!


End file.
